The Advanced Class
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: FRIDAY THE 13TH FIC! Konata Izumi discovers strange behavior from her friends, and is destined to figure it out. However, when she gets closer to the truth, she gets troublesome. To make matters worse, Yutaka is having the same problem. Konata is about to find out the truth about her friends, before THEY get to her. Rated T for mild language, mild blood, and violence.


_**Lucky Star Girls in:  
The "Advanced" Class**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **__This one-shot was written on Friday the 13__th__ (April 13__th__, 2012)  
Extended Version on 08-10-12 (August 10__th__, 2012)_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning. Konata Izumi, dressed in her Winter Uniform, was walking to school. She yawned and moaned, "Man, what a night, last night. I almost came late, today."

She sighed, "I blame those nights on the computer. Maybe Kagamin is right about me, trying to study, instead of playing games."

She remarked, "Nah. I'll be fine. I haven't planned on a decision yet. And it's too soon. I got months to go. I'll make it, eventually."

Konata was a third year student in her school. She is usually an otaku, with a procrastinating style, and common knowledge. But she's usually crams on exams, at the last minute. She found the school building, as Kagami Hiiragi saw her, as she was tired.

"Looks like _someone _planned to play on the internet, for a while," Kagami smirked.

Konata said, "Sorry. I had a new game, yesterday, and I _so _wanna play it!"

"Yeah, yeah… You constantly do this, without studying. How do you live your life?"

"Aw, Kagamin… I'll have time. It'll be easy."

"Not for you."

Konata continued to walk, as Kagami sighed, "Oh, brother…"

Konata asked, "You think maybe you'd come over later?"

Kagami said, "Oh, no, thanks. I have plans."

Konata said, "Oh, okay."

She pouted, "For some reason, I think I could be lonely, without you around to play with."

Kagami snuffed, "What are you, eight-years old?"

* * *

She arrived at the building and headed straight to her classroom. As she went to the hallway, she saw Miyuki Takara, her classmate, staring at the window, all motionless, with her long pink hair flowing, wearing her winter uniform.

"Miyuki-Chan must be admiring the sunny weather," she thought, "Staring out the window, looking on the sun, with her hair in the breeze, she stands tall, feeling refreshed."

She called to her, "HEY! Miyuki-San!"

Miyuki didn't respond. She was still standing, without looking. Konata was completely confused. She stared at her and was concerned. She then looked at her body, clearly, only to find no flaws.

"This is SO NOT Moé! What the hell is she standing there, like a manne…? Mannequin…"

She let out a cat-like grin. She concluded, "It must be some sort of pose for a figurine she would one day try. That's my girl, Miyuki-San!"

…

She then felt awful, because Miyuki isn't moving. "I feel awful. Miyuki-San isn't moving…"

Miyuki was looking out the window, with her bag holding on her right hand, and her left hand on her chest, feeling like she is in awe. Konata felt very confused, as she examined her.

"She's not dead. If she were, her skin would be pale… What could be the answer?"

She then grinned, "Maybe… She won't mind, if I fondle with her… After all, I _am _18 now…"

She was about to reach for her chest, hopefully to wake her, when…

**Whamp!**

"Izumi!" Nanako Kuroi said, as she batted Konata's head with her lesson dossier. "What are you doing, playing in the halls?"

Konata gasped, "Oh, ma'am! Sorry. I am worried about Miyuki-San. She's simply frozen in place, aweing over the beautiful weather."

Nanako replied, "Oh, that… Leave her. It's natural."

"But, Ma'am?"

"GO TO CLASS!"

Konata pouted, "Yes, Ma'am…"

Nanako remarked, "And _please _remember to bring in your homework, _this time_!"

"About that…"

"I see… Get your butt to class. I'll deal with you, later."

She went to her classroom, as Nanako turned around to Miyuki and kneeled behind her on one knee.

"Phew… I thought she'd never leave…" she sighed, as she dug inside Miyuki's uniform.

What could she be doing to Miyuki? And is she hiding something from Konata?

* * *

At class, minutes later, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi were talking in class. Konata dashed in, feeling uneasy.

"It was purely stinky, last night," Tsukasa smiled, as she chatted with her sister.

"Well, that's not the point," Kagami smiled.

Konata asked, "Hey, you guys. Do you notice what's wrong with Miyuki?"

Kagami replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I saw her today, all frozen-like, admiring the sunny day, and lost in thought. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't respond. I wonder if she's ignoring me, after all this time… Of course, she'd respond to me, if I call to her, she since she knows us, very well."

"Don't hold your breath."

Konata said, "But honest, and truly, Miyuki is acting strange. I wonder if she'd be-."

Tsukasa pleaded, "Uh, no. It's only… Uh… I forget why Yuki-Chan is like that."

Kagami shushed her, "DO NOT tell her!"

She winked, "She'll know, soon enough."

Konata asked, "What were you whispering about?"

Kagami giggled, "Oh, you know! Nothing you'd understand!"

Konata glared, "You got a secret to share with me?"

Kagami huffed, "Don't look at me, when you say that, with your scowl."

"I'm not scowling!" She then barked, "I swear! I wanted to find out what is wrong with Miyuki-San!"

Miyuki entered the classroom and asked, "Did you call me, Konata?"

Konata gasped, "Miyuki-San? What a relief…"

Kagami snapped, "What _were _you worried about her?"

"I… I mean, she was like a mannequin, looking out the window."

"Oh, _that's _it. I don't get why we ever listen to your trivial nonsense."

Miyuki responded, "Actually… It was a manner of thought. I had something planned, last night, but I forgot to do it. I was thinking about it, but I ended up lost in thought. Before I knew it, I was late for class."

Konata cringed, "That was scary. And to think I almost grasped onto you, trying to snap you out of that trance!"

Kagami shouted, "You were gonna what?"

Miyuki blushed, as Tsukasa cried, "Kona-Chan! You didn't!"

Konata smiled, "Relax. I didn't. But that's okay. I'm sorry I said that, and sorry about earlier…"

Miyuki giggled, "_**So desu ne**_**…**"  
Konata gasped, "Huh? Did you say that, all of a sudden?"

Kagami got up from her seat and left, "How some people tend to be _very _capricious…"

She left to her class, as Konata sat down, whispering to Tsukasa, "You wanna meet out back, after school? I think I am stumped about this whole Miyuki thing…"

Tsukasa replied, "Sure."

Class started for them, as Konata stared at Miyuki, sitting straight, and all in smiles.

She thought, "_So desu ne… _She _never _said "_So desu ne_"_, _before, without a proper response. This is fishy…"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, outside the school, which was clear and sunny, Konata went to her cellphone, texting to Kagami:  
_"Something weird is going on…"_

Kagami replied back:  
_"I talked to Miyuki, earlier. She said that she's fine. I told her everything."_

Konata was shocked about the closing message:  
_"Miyuki-San was being moody today. Her frozen phase was out of left field.  
And before you say anything insulting, DON'T see her and ask!"_

Konata sighed, "She must be looking out for her… But why is Kagami forbidding me to-?"

Tsukasa arrived and called to her, "Kona-Chan!"

"Oh. Hey, Tsukasa!"

She pulled out her cellphone, but started to hear static and interference. She was shocked, as she looked at Tsukasa.

"What?"

Konata cringed, "Uh, I forgot to turn off my cellphone…"

Tsukasa sighed, "I lost mine. I must've left it at home."

Konata asked, "Say… Does your cellphone sometimes have interference?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was texting Kagami-Sama, I heard a sudden white noise. You don't think it's… Does this school have an ultra-powerful satellite?"

"No. I wish there was. You know, I've heard that-!"

She paused and thought, very long. Konata was stunned, as Tsukasa was in a concerned and puzzled look. She couldn't answer. She then asked, "Sorry… I think I remember where I left that cellphone. How about after school, and we'll continue on? How's five at night sound?"

"5am?"

"No. 5PM."

"Isn't it supposed to be five in the evening?"

"Usually the sun sets around that time."

"Normally I'd ask Miyuki-San, but I couldn't go there, after what occurred, earlier… We'll explain later."

Kagami then asked, as she appeared, out of nowhere, "What are you blabbing on about?"

Konata shrieked and gasped, "Oh, uh, Kagami-Sama… Uh… I, it's…"

Tsukasa smiled, "I was going to talk to Kona-Chan, privately, after school."

Kagami said, "Sorry, but you'll have to wait another time. We have to, uh, work on our homework. You should, too. Why not go home and watch anime?"

"Hey, you're right. That reminds me," Konata then called her cousin, Yui Narumi, "Yui-nee-san? Can you set my VCR for today at 4? Thanks, that'll be great."

She then said to Kagami, "No dice! I want to talk to Tsukasa, alone. Come on, Kagami-Sama…"

"Alright, Konata…" she sighed, "But just for a little while. I need to speak with her, alone, first."

The Hiiragis went behind the corner, speaking quietly, as Konata was very curious.

"I wonder what they were talking about…"

She was more confused than ever. She peered behind the corner, where the sisters are talking. Kagami then said, in a serious point, "Does she know about Miyuki?"

Tsukasa replied, "I don't know… I think so. But I think she's getting more suspicious about all of us."

Kagami remarked, "I think she's getting close. Even if she knew the truth, her brain and personality may have some _Nerd Knowledge_ in her… Make sure to speak to her, and bear with it. She'll know the truth, nonetheless…"

Tsukasa said, "You're right, Sis. But… I _may _skip my evening routine."

Konata thought, "_WHAT _routine? Isn't Tsukasa a heavy sleeper?"

She then said, "I don't know… First, Sensei was preventing me from Miyuki, and then Kagami… and now this… Tsukasa and Kagami are too wise about me. Maybe I should be nice at them, without smarmy remarks."

But as she left, she stepped on a twig and shivered. Kagami saw her and called to her, "Konata?"

Konata panicked, "Uh… I just remember! I, uh, have to go and do the shopping for Dad! BYE!"

She ran off, as Tsukasa and Kagami grew chary.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami sighed, "Beats the hell out of me. I think it may be something she knows."

She then griped, "And wasn't she eavesdropping?"

**XXXXX**

That night, in Konata's house, she was typing on her computer, feeling weary. It didn't affect her, in any way, while playing online.

"Tsukasa… Kagami… Miyuki… What the hell is going on?" She thought, as she was playing, "Is it all a trick? It's not even my birthday, which was months ago."

She then cringed, "Maybe… Maybe it's because of what I said to them? Maybe… Or is it because they hate my snappy remarks… I don't even know…"

Yutaka Kobayakawa, Konata's other cousin, appeared, and patted her back. She gasped in fear, as she asked, "Konata, can I use your computer?"

Konata smiled, in a nervous state, "Uh, sure… I'm done, anyways."

Yutaka asked, "Are you okay, Kona-Chan?"

"Yeah… I'm okay… Just a bad day at school."

"What happened?"

"You won't believe me… if I told you."

"No, I understand. I had that same problem with Minami-Chan."

Konata trembled in fear, "No… You, too? How did it happen?"

Yutaka said, "Well, all she could do in the hallway, as she was by the window, was… I think patting her chest, with both hands. And it gets worse… she kept doing it, all morning. When I went to ask her, the teacher told me that it's something I wouldn't understand. But aren't Iwasaki-San and I the same age?"

Konata giggled, "Oh… And I thought Minami was frozen like Miyuki-San."

"It happened to Takara-Senpai?"

"Yeah. Of course, Sensei caught me, before I'd even ask. What's weird was that Kagami and Tsukasa wanted to speak to me. However…"

"However what?"

"It's just… It's just so weird…"

"Do you have any idea what they were doing?"

Konata then realized that Yutaka would be with the Hiiragis, as well. She trembled, "No… But I have a hunch… It could be that the school is… haunted…"

Yutaka cringed in fear, as Konata added, "If you ask _me, _it's gotta be some sort of supernatural thing. The mind boggles, I know."

Yutaka sobbed, "Now, you're scaring me, Konata!"

Yui appeared, "Hey, Konata! What are you doing today?"

Yutaka cried, "Yui-Nee-San! Yui-Nee-San! Konata is scaring me…"

Konata cried, "I was not!"

She explained to Yui the whole story, from today. Yui laughed in hilarity, knowing that she believes that Konata made it up. She exclaimed, "Don't be ridiculous! You need to lay off the video games. Maybe it's because you have been playing them, a lot."

Konata sighed, "You, too, huh? I could've sworn it'd be it. But I don't know. Maybe I should stay home tomorrow…"

Yui barked, "Nothing doing, Konata! You're going tomorrow. How would your father feel about it?"

Konata turned away, saying nothing. Yutaka said, "She must be serious. It was all for fun… but she's saying otherwise. It happened to Miyuki-Chan, but the same went for Iwasaki-San."

Yui said, as she stated, "Then there must be a zero percent chance… that your school is run by the government!"

Konata smiled, as she was her old self, "No. If it were, wouldn't there be men in black surrounding the building?"

Yui smirked, "That's one for the books."

* * *

The next day, as the clouds were growing dark, Konata went past the Hiiragis.

"Hey, Konata," she called, "If you're not busy, Tsukasa wants to see you, after school."

Konata then stuttered, "Oh, uh, sure…"

She walked off, as she thought, "This is ridiculous… I feel like I'm in a Horror Fan Fiction!"

Kagami said, breaking 4th wall, "Why doesn't she get serious?"

**XXXXX**

Miyuki was sitting in her desk, as Konata asked her, "Hey, Miyuki-San? I was wondering about yesterday. What were you thinking about, when you froze in thought?"

"Froze in thought?"

"Yes. You couldn't respond to me… Is there something to share?"

"Well, no, Konata. I was just thinking about my trip to the dentist, the other day. You see, I went to get a new filling, but they said that they added a new and powerful Novocain in my mouth. I was worried about myself, so I had to process it through myself."

She gasped, "I mean, uh, I was thinking how wonderful the pain was… even though it was scary… and I didn't… even…"

She pouted, "I'm sorry."

Konata smiled, "Good thinking, Miyuki-San. I'm just glad that it was a misunderstanding."

Miyuki giggled, _"So desu ne_."

She gasped in horror, as Miyuki asked, "What's wrong?"

"When did you say that, instead of "It's okay" or "It's fine"? That's a first! You, speaking a Japanese phrase, like that! But… it shows no Moé factors…"

Miyuki said again, "_So desu ne."_

Konata cringed, "What are you saying?"

"_So desu ne…_"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Stop saying what?"

"That phrase!"

"Sorry. That's all I could respond."

"I guess the Novocain must've affected your mind in the speech lobes, also."

"You think so?"

She went to her seat, as she concluded, "It's got to be a misunderstanding… And what's worse is that Tsukasa will talk to me, after school…"

She panicked, "Oh, come on!"

Nanako called, "Izumi! Quiet you!"

She then called, "You, too, Sebastian!"

Sebastian said, "Sorry, ma'am."

_(Sebastian is played by Minoru Shiraishi)_

**XXXXX**

Konata got a text from Tsukasa, as the sky turned red and dusky. It said to wait for her at the classroom. She agreed to wait.

When she arrived, minutes later, the room was empty, with desks and chairs lined up. She sat behind her desk, waiting for Tsukasa to arrive. She then heard footsteps. In sweat and fear, the blue-haired girl began to quake.

"Who was that?" She panicked, "In this classroom, alone, I have no one to protect. Maybe I should lay off the Horror Games…"

A figure appeared by the doorway. Konata knew it wasn't Tsukasa. She hid behind the desk and sobbed, "No… Whoever it is, don't let him, or her, get me…"

A girl with purple hair and a bow appeared. It was Tsukasa.

"Kona-Chan?" She called.

Konata sighed in relief, as she smiled, "Oh."

She got up, dusting off her skirt and asked, "Thank goodness. So, what brings you here?"

Tsukasa smiled and said, "I came here, as soon I could. I'm surprised that you don't know about Yuki-Chan, Kona-Chan."

"I do… But I have a hunch: was this school built under an Indian burial ground?"

"No. I don't think there _were _Indians in Japan. Samurais and shoguns, maybe, but _never _Indians."

"What about government secrets? Or maybe this school is corrupted by aliens, time travelers, and ESPers."

"You've been watching too much anime, Kona-Chan."

"Maybe you're right… I must be dreaming. But I _did _saw Miyuki-San frozen. But… Yu-Chan had the same experience, too, but with Minami."

"That may be weird. I don't think there's a pattern to it."

She scratched her head, as Konata added, "Yeah, I think it's all coincidence."

She was confused, as she asked Tsukasa, "What's wrong? Are you itchy?"

Tsukasa tilted her head right and asked, "Why? I have been bathing, every day."

Konata cringed, as some of Tsukasa's hairs fell off, in chunks.

"Oops…" Tsukasa giggled, as her hair started to fall off, showing a chrome spot on her skull. Her bow dropped, as well, along with her left ear.

Konata shuddered in fright, and suddenly fainted. She collapsed onto the floor, as Tsukasa said, "Aw, man… I _knew _I shouldn't have skipped today's routine task."

Konata was out cold, as Tsukasa picked up her hair, bow, and ear.

Hours later, when she came to, Konata saw Tsukasa and started to shiver in fear.

"You… How did your hair… just fall off?" She quivered.

Tsukasa, who was whole, then retorted, "I'm sorry. I think it must've been something else, right?"

"BUT I SAW IT! HOW THE HECK DID YOU LOSE YOUR HAIR? YOUR EAR, EVEN?"

She then gasped, "No… You're… You're a zombie? It's all true. Your ear fell off! It was disgusting, but…"

Tsukasa held her and said, "Kona-Chan… You should go home."

Konata went home, in a dizzy and perturbed look, "Right… It must be my imagination. I should go home. See you tomorrow."

Kagami appeared, from behind the door, as Konata left the room in a staggering pace. She asked Tsukasa, "Did she see the real you?"

"No," Tsukasa said, "I think she saw the metal in my head… and then she passed out."

Kagami addressed, "We better keep an eye on her. She mustn't know the truth. I'd say that it's best to wait, until the exams have ended. _Plus, _she has to study for College Entrance Exams, too. But, everything else… she mustn't know."

Tsukasa bowed, "I agree."

* * *

That night, Konata was in bed, as she was sniffling in the covers.

"I'm too depressed to go to sleep…" She whimpered.

She said, as the room was completely dark, "Miyuki and Tsukasa… This doesn't add up… I don't even know how she'd, meaning Tsukasa, all of a sudden, fall apart, in front of me. This is too scary for me… and my well-being… Look at me… worried about this school _and _my friends, and I don't know what…"

She covered herself with her blanket and shivered, "Tomorrow, I'll ask Kagami…"

**XXXXX**

But she couldn't find Kagami, until the following Monday morning… It was cloudy, with a shine of sunlight. It was also quiet and desolate in Konata's school. She walked to the path to the main building and was scared.

"I wonder if Kagami-Sama got my message…"

She walked in the building and looked around, which is quiet and sterile.

"This place looks cleaner than usual. Maybe the custodian came, last night," she said.

As she went to the stairwell, she heard a faint sound. It was the sound of a power drill.

"Huh?" She gasped, in fear, as she went upstairs to her classroom.

"Okay… I think I'll head to class." She said, "Whatever is going on, I think Sensei would tell me."

She went in the classroom, which was completely empty. Konata sat down and was completely worried.

"This is quiet… _Too _quiet," she thought, "If I'd know I'd be early, I would've done a little game playing, beforehand. But then dad would scold me…"

She looked around and said, "You know, talking to myself feels boring. I wonder if anybody is here."

She then pondered, placing her head on her desk, "For now, I think I need to remember what happened, last night. Let's see… Tsukasa's hair was falling off, plus one of her ears, and then… W-wait! Was her head _always _shiny? No… She wouldn't. Would she?"

She then vaguely remembered the chrome shine on Tsukasa's head. She then thought, "Tsukasa either must have a metal plate on her head… or she must've butchered her hair off from a nasty barber… or…"

She gasped in shock, "OR… She could be…"

Kagami called, "Konata! You're early."

Konata cried, "Kagami-Sama! You have to listen to me!"

She dashed to Kagami and grabbed her arms, shaking her around, "You _have _to! You _have _to! You _have _to!"

"LEMME GO!"

She broke out of it, as Konata was in terror, "It's about Tsukasa… The other night, something _terrible _happened!"

"Like what?"

"Her hair fell off… and then her ear… It was so GROSS!"

"So what?"

Konata paused and asked, "My week has been weird… First, Yu-Chan told me about Minami, then Miyuki was acting weird, saying _So desu ne_, every time, and then Tsukasa is falling apart. I fear that she may be losing her health…"

Kagami said, "Well, maybe. The only person who could be losing her health is _you_!"

"Come again?"

"Well, you constantly procrastinate!"

"I DO NOT! I'm aware of College Exams, coming up, but it's like I cannot stall for time! Besides, I've-."

Kagami then said, as she gave her her notes, "Here. That reminds me. Here're this week's notes for the exams, Wednesday. You can copy them, if you like. But I'll need them back, tomorrow."

Her watch beeped and said, "Oop… Got to go."

She ran off, as Konata was troubled. She thought, holding her notebook, "This is weird… Normally, I'd ask her to copy her notes, but… Hey, wait a minute! She's dropped the subject on Tsukasa! This is nuts! Kagami-Sama is acting weird!"

She decided to follow her, but was stopped by Yutaka, by the doorway. She was holding her lunch and delivered it to Konata.

"Sorry, Kona-Chan, but you left your lunch behind," she said, as she gave her the parcel.

"Yukata… I don't know what's wrong with me…" she wept, as she held her cousin's shoulders, "I must be losing my mind. Something about my friends… seemed weird… and annoying!"

Yutaka said, "The same thing happened to Iwasaki-San, too. Last Sunday, I visited her, and she was adjusting her hair. By the way, she stopped patting her chest. Anyway, it almost feels like she had a wig, or something. I asked her about it, but she replied to me that it was nothing. Maybe her hair is growing back."

Konata cringed, and then screamed. She ran out of the classroom, heading to the bathroom.

Yutaka was confused, "Huh? Was it something I said? I was gonna say that she had it cut, too short."

**XXXXX**

Konata was balled up inside the girls' bathroom, all dark. She was in the stall, holding her knees, and was scared. She started to swell in tears, as the faucet dripped a bit. She breathed in a fast manner, about to hyperventilate. Just then, she heard footsteps. Konata was in a balled-up position, on the stall. A voice called, "Konata! Where are you?"

It was Kagami's. Konata thought, "Where has she been?"

Kagami looked around the bathroom and was concerned. She examined each bathroom stall, without opening the door, and was a bit confused.

"I could've sworn I heard Konata's voice… But where is she? I met with her, earlier, and class is about to start."

Konata panted quietly, as Kagami approached the door of one of the stalls. Konata squeaked, "Keep away… Keep away…"

Kagami grabbed the handle and opened the door. Konata hid her face, as Kagami smirked.

"There you are! I heard your winces of fear, from here," she said, "Yukata told me what happened."

Konata cringed, "How did you know where I am?"

Kagami said, "Do you _really _want to know? It's NOYB. Plus, I sense your geeky aura, for miles away. When you hang around with an otaku, it's good to know who is coming."

Konata sobbed, as she stepped out, "What's the matter with me? I feel nervous and scared, on account that I'd think Tsukasa and Miyuki-San are-!"

She covered her mouth, as Kagami glared in a smarmy smile, "Go on…"

Konata then calmed down and said, "It's, uh, nothing. Why would I even jump to that conclusion? Anyway, uh… See you. Yeah."

She walked back to class, with an uneasy look. She thought, "She mustn't know. Of course, I'm not sure, but I'll find out, soon…"

Kagami said, in a quiet voice, "She's so close to figuring it out. But I have to head to class, before my afternoon routine in the nurse's office."

She walked out to her classroom, as Konata sat back down to her seat, with few of the girls already in. Tsukasa waved to Konata, as she and Miyuki were together. Konata gasped, as she ran to her seat, without looking back.

Tsukasa asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Miyuki replied, "It's hard to say…"

"We should ask her about. She feels awfully strange."

"I guess you're right. I think maybe Konata is losing it."

Konata stuttered and cringed, as she was writing her notes, "I'm 18… I'm not afraid… Tsukasa-Chan… Kagami-Sama… Miyuki-San… What is it? Is it demons? Ghosts? Robots? Aliens? SOME MAGICAL PERVERSION SPELL? SOME UNDEAD WORK? **GAH! I'M SO CONFUSED!"**

**Thwaack!**

Nanako thwacked her head with a piece of chalk. "Izumi! Calm down, and be quiet! Class is starting!"

Konata groaned, "Yes, ma'am…"

She felt her head, as few of the students were laughing. Miyuki then glared at Konata, as she continued to write her notes.

She turned to Tsukasa, "She's losing it… Did she saw anything suspicious?"

"I think it must be my ear."

"I agree. She mustn't know yet. We'll talk to Kagami, after lunch."

They began to work in class, as Konata was more rattled than ever.

**XXXXX**

The following Wednesday, Konata got a perfect score in her exams (thanks to her usual method of cramming, at the last minute). Even after all the troubled days she's experienced, she managed to complete her exams. Tsukasa _also _got a perfect score, as do Miyuki. Konata asked her, "I don't believe it! You, Tsukasa Hiiragi, got a perfect score, like me?"

Tsukasa blushed, "Imagine that… I must be pretty smart…"

Miyuki said, "_So desu ne. _I didn't do bad myself."

She was worried, "But… I have something planned, after that. I have to have my eyes examined today, after school."

"Why didn't you go to the optometrist's office?" Tsukasa asked.

Miyuki smiled, "It's because Miss Kuroi gave me the directions of an eye specialist."

She winked at Tsukasa, "In the meantime, you want to go out for ice cream, later, Kona-Chan?"

Konata was completely flabbergasted, "This _does not _compute, on Moé factors!"

She thought, "Compute? OF COURSE!"

She asked Miyuki, "Hey, I was completely worried about you… last week, but… If you were a robot, would you tell me?"

Miyuki replied, simply in confusion, "I would… but… Uh, isn't the correct term for a-."

"Never mind!" Konata scoffed, "I knew it was too good to be true… then again, it's a relief."

Miyuki glared, as Konata turned away, "She knows _too _little."

She asked her, "I'm surprised that you were worried about me. Is there something that you wanted to share?"

Konata gasped, as she ran off.

"She ran off, again," Tsukasa said.

Miyuki whispered, "I think she's onto us."

**CRASH!**

Konata slammed her head at the door, knocking herself out. The students were screaming.

"KONATA!" Miyuki cried, as she got up.

Konata was bleeding a bit, and was swirling in her eyes. She remained out cold for a while, and was headed to the nurse's office.

* * *

Konata was in a cot, in the nurse's office, minutes later. She was bandaged up a bit, as she heard a voice.

"Miss Hiiragi, are you ready?" The nurse asked.

Kagami replied, "Yes, ma'am."

They walked to a small room, downstairs, as Konata heard the commotion.

"What the hell?" She thought, "Why is Kagami going to the nurse? And also… Why the secret passage?"

She dressed herself in white nurse's outfit and snuck inside the dark corridor and stairwell.

"Whoa… Reminds me of a science lab in a third-person shooter," she whispered to herself.

As she took each step, she heard machine sounds. Konata nervously snuck downward, as she also heard voices.

"How is she doing?" Nanako asked.

"Huh? Sensei?" Konata whispered.

"Not so good," Yui replied, "If things go well, she'd stay durable, before college."

"Wait! Yui-San?"

She peered in the railing, up a metal catwalk, viewing Nanako and Yui in white lab coats, from below. She gasped, as she saw huge metal machinery, all around the room, while viewing a female body, made entirely of metal.

"What is going on?" Konata cringed quietly, "No… _Et tu, _Yui-San?"

She then was curious, as Nanako held up a drill. "What are they up to?"

Yui replied, "Anyway, once we are finished with this girl, we'll be able to fix the others. I'm surprised that very few students broke down, a bit."

Nanako laughed, "Yeah, I know! Besides, Hiiragi was overdue for a routine check-up, anyway."

They laughed, as Konata gasped, "Routine check-up? Hiiragi? OH, NO!"

She peered at the body and thought, "Kagami… No… She's not like that."

She sobbed, "Why are they tearing her apart? Kagami-sama…"

Kagami appeared, as she bowed to Kuroi. She spoke, "Is the student ready, master?"

"Kagami-Sama? Wait! Then, who was _that_?"

The female body had long blonde hair and a uniform. She had a waist panel open.

Nanako said, "I want to see what was wrong with this student. See if you can find the problem, Kagami-Sama."

Kagami opened her wrist and pulled out a scalpel and tweezers. She then scanned the girl and said, "Her wires were all twisted and her chips were out of place."

Yui smirked, "Nice…"

Nanako said, "You got this, right?"

"Yes, Masters Narumi and Kuroi…"

Konata gasped, as she thought, "Kagami is a robot? Then… Tsukasa and Miyuki are-."

Kagami beeped, "Master. I detect an intruder in this area."

Nanako called, "Who's out there?"

Konata dashed off, as she was in fear. Yui viewed her, even though she doesn't know it was her. Konata already left, feeling uneasy and frightened, learning the truth.

"Who the heck was that?" Nanako inquired.

Kagami glared, "I think I know who."

She requested, "Master, may I do this, alone? I think I may find out who it is…"

**XXXXX**

In her house, that night, Konata was in the dinner table, not eating her curry. She was still shocked by the fact that Kagami was a robot and Yui, her cousin, help built her, with her teacher.

Her father asked, "Is something wrong, kiddo? You haven't eaten your food."

Konata quietly whispered, "No. I don't want to explain."

"Something bad happen? You can tell me…"

"Well…"

She then thought, "But what if Dad knew about Yui and Yu-Chan, as well?"

She replied, as she got up, "Sorry, Dad. I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

He said, "Alright, then… Good night."

Yui appeared, as Konata left to her room. Yui then smiled, as she sat down, "Whoo! What a day! I had to work extra hours, today!"

"Please, Yui, try not to get riled again."

"Sorry, Sojiro. I had to meet with one of my friends, at my other job."

"What other job?"

"It's a secret." She winked.

**XXXXX**

Konata was on the computer, doing nothing. She was in tears, realizing that she didn't know about it, until now.

"Kagami-Sama… How could you?" She sobbed, as she wept over her keyboard.

Yutaka appeared and asked, "Kona-Chan, are you okay?"

Konata turned to her and hugged her, while crying.

"Yutaka! Please tell me that Iwasaki-San is _not _a robot!"

"What are you talking about, Konata?"

She gasped, as she explained, "I'm _so _sorry… If I told you, then…"

Yutaka hastily replied, "Yes."

"What?"

Yutaka cringed in fear, "Iwasaki came to me today, feeling woozy. She wanted to talk to me, but she suddenly froze in place. I wanted to find out why, but I was curious to find out. That's when I saw a meter on her neck. It flashed red, but then it faded to black."

She sobbed, "I'm scared! Iwasaki-San is a robot! I don't know what is wrong with this school!"

Konata thought, as she then remembered, "This is strange… But it all makes sense. Tsukasa falling apart, Miyuki speaking in a loop, the static interference… It all makes sense! But I can't tell her that Yui-Nee-San is responsible."

Konata cried, "Yu-Chan… I think it could be a trick. You don't think half of the student body is replaced by robots, right?"

Yutaka shook her head, "No. But when I went to find the nurse, Yui-Nee-Chan, out of nowhere, took her away to the office. She also told me that it's probably something she'd experience. Of course, I didn't bother asking her about Iwasaki-San."

Konata trembled, "I had to ask…"

She then said, "Listen… Yu-Chan, I think there is something wrong with our friends. You don't think that the girls we know are…"

Yutaka said, "No. Only Iwasaki-San, Kagami-Senpai, Tsukasa-Senpai, and Takara-Senpai… You said that they were acting weird, yesterday. Remember?"

Konata smirked, "Oh, yeah. I did…"

She asked, "Hey… Would it feel better if you don't tell _anyone_ about it, especially Minami-san and Yui-Nee-San?"

"Why?"

"I can tell, since you just crossed your fingers now."

"GASP!"

"Please… I'm at the end of my rope."

"I promise. But how would you know about me, crossing my fingers?"

"I knew you would say something to Minami-San, Hiyori-Chan, and Patty-Chan."

"Oh…"

* * *

That Thursday afternoon, Konata got her notes from Kagami. She gasped, "Oh, right. I should head to her class and return these."

She got up and went to Kagami's classroom. As she stepped inside, Kagami was sitting motionless, with her eyes closed.

"She's obviously recharging," she thought, "But… I cannot explain it, much further."

She asked her, "Hey, Kagami-Sama?"

She turned to her and asked, "What is it?"

She gave her the notes and said, "Uh… Here you go."

"Oh, thanks. I knew you'd forget, since the test was yesterday."

Konata asked her, "Listen, may we be talking about this?"

"Go ahead."

"I have a funny feeling about this… promise you won't laugh. I think I figured it out! Tsukasa and Miyuki are robots!"

Kagami let out a scoff, "Oh, ha, ha, ha. Yeah, right."

Konata pleaded, "I'm not kidding! The same thing happened to Yu-Chan, except it involves Iwasaki-san."

Misao overheard it and gasped in horror, "No way…"

She called to Kagami, "Hey, Hiiragi! You have a minute?"

Konata cried, "KAGAMI-SAMA! You have to help me. I think we're being replaced by robot students."

Kagami sighed and said, "Fine. I think you may have proof of something… since you were acting strange. But, let's meet privately – After school, 7PM, behind the building."

Konata smirked, "You're right. Cannot have the masses freak out over robots taking over the school."

Kagami yelled, "You need to lay off the mangas!"

**XXXXX**

At Yutaka's classroom, Minami looked on at her, since she feels uneasy. Yutaka asked her, "Iwasaki-San… I'm so sorry I didn't find out. You're not mad… are you?"

"Oh, it's okay," Minami said.

Yutaka replied, "Great! I thought for a minute there… you were a…"

Minami whispered, "Yes. But don't tell anyone."

Yutaka giggled, "I should've known. I won't tell. Besides, Konata had that same problem, too, with Miyuki-Chan and-."

She gasped and covered her mouth. Minami turned away and was lost in thought. Yutaka cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Minami then hugged her, calming her down. Hiyori watched on, all in shock.

"What could they be up to?" She shivered, as she grabbed a pencil.

Her head started to shake, as she remembered an image of Minami and Yutaka.

_I cannot show you the scene, since this story is more of a shocker than a romance._

After that, Hiyori collapsed, exhausted. Yutaka asked, "Tamura-Sama?"

Minami then said, "Meet me after school, at 7."

Yutaka nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The sky began to go black, as the stars shone. Konata arrived behind the building, in the darkness, waiting for Kagami, as promised. However, she had found just her, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, together, under a tree, in pitch blackness.

"There they are!" She said, as she smirked, "Finally, the truth will be told."

Their eyes glowed in an LED red, as they went forward.

"We've been expecting you, Konata Izumi," Kagami beeped.

Konata shivered, as she looked at her friends, coming closer to her. She asked, in a nervous tick, "What is this, you guys?"

Kagami smirked, "We need to talk. You've got to stop thinking about other stuff and jumping to conclusions… when you've realized, by now."

Konata shivered, "But… I saw you guys… I've seen you, with my own two eyes! Why was Tsukasa falling apart? Why was Miyuki stiff? And why did YOU help repair a robot girl?"

Kagami yelled, "Don't you think you know _too much_? We knew you'd figure it out, from the start! It's too bad that that _anime-filled brain_ of yours was still processing the truth. And FYI, the correct term for "Robot" is "Android"!"

Konata shook in fear, "Androids? Of course… Wall-to-wall jerks…"

Kagami yelled, "What was that?"

Tsukasa cried, "That wasn't very nice!"

She yelled, "But… You fell apart from your head."

"Oh, that?" Tsukasa explained, "I had to be late for my emergency routine, fixing my hair and facial features. Sis repaired me, the minute you fainted. Should've done that first, I guess…"

Konata smiled, "And I thought it was Super Hair Tonic… Nice to see it _fixed_."

She then yelled, "Okay! WHAT ABOUT MIYUKI? I saw her frozen, while Sensei grabbed her!"

Miyuki sobbed, "That's because my battery died down. My body can withstand anything, but its battery life is limited, because of my weight capacity. Seeing that I have a lot of curves, it can be a problem. Sensei recharged me and told me about what you thought you saw."

Konata blushed, "What Moé part on you, for a big breasted android with glasses and a limited life source. That was awesome!"

Miyuki winked, "_So desu ne_."

She explained, "Sorry. Those words were stuck in my C drive. I keep saying it, now and then…"

Konata cried, "C Drive? This is ridiculous! You… You three… You're all robots? Androids; sorry. It's pretty much the same thing."

She was backed against the wall, as Kagami went closer to her, cornering her, blocking her escape with her left arm. She sneered evilly and responded, "You knew about us, the minute you spied on me. And here I thought that you knew… Of course, I sensed you, through your body heat, or in smart terms, _thermal radiation_."

"What has Kuroi-Sensei and Yui-Nee-San done to you?"

Kagami smiled, "Only the more advanced students in this school. You really want to know?"

Konata said, "Sure… But only because Miyuki and Tsukasa had 100 on yesterday's exam; it sounded fishy…"

Kagami explained:  
_"Our school is starting to slip in the grades. We have reason to believe that only ONE student, in our third year class, is suddenly starting to fail. I know it's not you, since you study on RARE occasions.  
We were created, as a purpose, by the principal, a group of boys and girls, every year, only to obtain a very strong academic grade, so others will follow. Have you ever noticed that over twenty students, including us, have gotten perfect scores in exams? Well, that's how many robots aced. You, however, were just lucky, knowing you'd cram, at the last minute, like always. We always transmit the answers into us, just so we know. Of course, nobody was sure how to protect us, so they hired two volunteers to commandeer our programming. Luckily, Miss Kuroi and your cousin, Miss Narumi, were lucky enough to make us whole.  
We were created, around the year when you came. It continued on to process, as the years went by. I befriended you, when we started first year, and when myself, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were created."_

"So… all those times… when I met your families…" Konata cringed.

Kagami snickered, "Yes. They were illusions… Afterimages of our blood relatives."

Konata cried, "But why? Why all of a sudden create yourselves, even if our grades are exceptional?"

"Our principal _was_ greedy…"

Miyuki smiled, "_So desu ne_…"

Kagami continued, "Of course, the introduction of us is to remain a secret. No one must know that androids have ruled the school. We don't allow _outsiders _to know our secret… right?"

Tsukasa remarked, "No, we don't."

Konata whimpered, as Kagami went closer, "I won't tell anybody! Please spare me!"

"Of course, you won't," Kagami grinned evilly, "Because I am going to kill you… and rebuild you as one of us… A human-based model."

Konata stared at her robot eyes and started to cry in fear, as her body was shaken. She then asked, "Won't that disobey your _**prime directives**_?"

Kagami smirked, "It won't. I was only kidding. That is why Nanako and Yui-San will do it to you, for us; all we do is to build the girls. You'll be homemade creation _number twenty-nine._"

Konata growled, "You monsters… And I thought we were friends!"

Kagami shouted, "Friends? HAH!"

She laughed evilly, as Konata shivered in fear. She grabbed her arm and said that she's done in school.

"Now, Konata… We'll make you as _Drone #29_, and start you again at First Year, next year, under a new name. You can always study for College exams… _in three years. _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She continued to laugh, as Miyuki and Tsukasa joined in. Konata then relinquish her grasp and shouted, "NO!"

She shoved Kagami down and dashed off, running through the dark shadows. Kagami got up and beeped, "SHE MUST NOT GET AWAY! This school _must _be advanced in academia!"

Miyuki called on a megaphone, "Attention, all students! Attention, all students! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Most of the students that were in school, male and female, came out, walking in unison, coming out of each room. Konata heard the sounds of Miyuki's call and tried to escape the school building. When she arrived, the gate was locked tight. She grabbed the bars and yelled, "NO! Let me out!"

She shook the bars, as Miyuki said, appearing from the shadows, "_So desu ne…_ You cannot escape."

Konata screamed, "Miyuki-San! NO! Get away from me!"

She grabbed her ankles and dragged her off. Konata started to plead and scream, "NO, LET ME GO! I HAVE SO MUCH ANIME TO BUY AND MANGA TO READ! DON'T MAKE ME ONE OF THEM! I DON'T WANNA BE AN ANDROID FOR STUDYING!"

Miyuki giggled, "It's okay, Kona-Chan… You'll be happy for studying with us. After you graduate, the process continues, hopefully to achieve our goal of obtaining perfection."

"How long? And what did you mean by a new name?"

"Oh… Possibly forever. After that, we change you into a different person. It worked, after we finished second year! Over sixty androids and they are all reusable, every three years. It's like recycling, but with educational pursuits."

"NO! FOREVER?! NO! You can't do this, Miyuki! I don't wanna be an android, under a new character! I just want some fun! Miyuki, don't you remember what we were like?"

"No. _Memory deleted_."

Konata started to cry, as she pounded her fists on the pavement. She grabbed a tree and tried to break free. Miyuki saw her, resisting, and pulled her, by the waist.

"Resistance is futile, Konata! Join us!" Miyuki shouted.

Konata shrieked, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT GOING!"

Miyuki pulled at her hardest, but her arms suddenly broke off. Konata dropped to the ground, as Miyuki's arms were on her legs.

"OW! _So desu ne…" _Miyuki cringed in pain.

Konata cried, as she threw the arms at her, "Here. Armless android, huh? Later, Malfunctioning Miyuki-Chan!"

She ran off, as Miyuki was screaming, "MEDIC! MEDIC! _So desu ne…_"

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Konata hid behind a small stinky room, escaping the army of students.

"This place is so stinky… I better call the police," she said, as she grabbed her cellphone, "Yeah… This school is crazy… Someone's got to stop these psychotic women."

She dialed the number to the police. However, when she called the number, there was no answer. It was also blocked by a white noise. It seemed that the cellphones in this school were rendered useless, at night.

"NO! Pick-up! Pick-up!" She cried, "Damn them!"

As she panted in fear, clutching her cellphone, a girl appeared and grabbed her by the shoulder. She gasped, as the girl spoke, "Kona-Chan!"

She turned around and yelped. The girl yelped, too. It was Yutaka.

"You're hiding, too?" She asked.

"You knew about the androids, as well?"

"Yes. Tamura-Sama and Ayano-Chan told me… They had a scary look at me, replacing me with robots of our friends."

"This is ridiculous. I tried to call for help, but the reception is awful."

"You, too? I had that problem, when I tried calling Iwasaki-San, the moment I arrived."

"So… We'll have to leave, in order to call the police."

A voice spoke, from a distance, "No! No one leaves this place alive. No one has…"

Hiyori, Misao, Ayano, and Minami appeared, as they saw Konata and Yutaka.

Konata shrieked. Yutaka cringed, "No, Iwasaki-San… How could you?"

Misao spoke, "This is an order from Hiiragi."

Minami bowed, "Forgive me, Yutaka…"

Konata growled, "Damn it!"

Tamura shrieked in a high-pitched howl.

They spoke in robotic unison, "Get the intruders! Convert the otaku!"

Konata shouted, as she grabbed Yutaka's arm, "Oh, will you just say nerd or geek?"

Misao announced, "Friend of Hiiragi…"

Ayano said, "Senior student…"

Minami said, "Friend of Miyuki…"

They shouted, "Get her!"

They dashed off, as she screamed, "Yu-Chan! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?"

"We'll find an escape route! Luckily, I found the back gate. Good thing I planned ahead!"

Yutaka cried, "Then can you plan ahead against _THEM?_"

They saw a group of boys, marching towards them. Konata sighed, "I forget… Android students are _both _genders…"

Yutaka cringed, "Konata, we have to run!"

"Right! Hop on and hold on tight!" She yelled, as she dashed off.

Yutaka hopped on her back and rode on her. Konata started to run really fast that the students chasing her couldn't catch up to her. She ran around the school building, taking sharp curves. The students were worn out, after taking the sharp turns. They dropped down and were exhausted.

Misao groaned and panted, "She's too fast… for us… This is… the fate of… side character models."

One boy called, "They cannot escape."

**XXXXX**

"Yui-Nee-San, I don't know what is going on," Konata called out, after she and Yutaka arrived in the back way, "But I'm taking Yu-Chan and going home, now!"

Yutaka responded, "Still, it was almost fun that Iwasaki-San is a robot, likewise Hiiragi-Senpai."

Konata sobbed and screeched, "AAH! NOT FUN! IT'S NOT FUN! THEY WANT US AS DRONES!"

Yutaka pleaded, "Calm down, Kona-Chan! We're going to live. The back gate's over there!"

They were outside, close by the back gate, as the night sky grew darker, with dark clouds, blocking the moonlight.

"I'm scared, Konata… Why did we escape through here?"

"It is simple. We lose these students from taking us."

"I hope so. I didn't know, until now that Yui-Nee-Chan and your teacher was involved."

"I suppose that they told you that Miss Kuroi had a hand in it, also?"

"Yes. I feel awful… Why would she hurt us girls, like that? And she's my sister and your homeroom teacher."

"You stay by me. We'll escape the school and call the police. Remember, this school is a breeding ground for academic androids, hell-bent on perfection."

"Suppose we should fight them off?"

"We can't… although, I cannot believe we were fooled, all along. Unfortunately, I could've fought them off, if I had the chance. Kagami-Bot was too scary for me."

As they found the back gate, they heard beeping, whirring, and laughing from the distance.

Yutaka sobbed, "What was that?"

Both girls shivered in fear, as Konata shouted, "YOU STUPID STUDENTS!"

Yutaka cringed, "They must be rebuilding more students…"

Konata asked, "Hey, out of curiosity, how come I see no Patty-Bot? You know, a Patricia Martin android?"

Yutaka replied, "Patty-Chan never asked, nor she knew. She _did _say she overheard the commotion, but she found it to be fun. She told me so, after I _kinda _blabbed to her."

Konata sighed, "Ridiculous. And she's an exchange student, too…"

Yutaka said, "Yeah… I guess they frown upon exchange students, even those who know, and leave them be."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Konata growled, "I cannot do this, anymore. I'm not going to be having this charade on, any longer!"

She yelled, at the building, "YOU HEAR ME, MA'AM! You're not making us one of your puppets! You're road to perfection ends! Yu-Chan, let's get out of here!"

They ran to the back gate, but suddenly, a voice called.

"Konata, Yutaka, hold it!"

It was Yui. Both girls trembled, seeing her wearing her white lab coat.

"Yui-Nee-San?!" Yutaka trembled.

"Yui-San! You traitor! How could you do this to everybody?" Konata yelled.

Yui smirked, "Oh, don't worry. You'll find out eventually. But once we have you in our grasp, Kuroi will have your smartness and limber body useful. Kagami _did _scan your speed, earlier."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You have good skill."

"Of course. I run really fast. If I took clubs in school, then I'd miss all of my ani-. HEY! Don't mess with me! Why could you do this to my friends, you and Kuroi-Sensei, both?"

"You want to know?"

"No, I don't. Kagami told me everything. The principal wants perfection, so you guys make intelligent androids, hell-bent on dominating the school! But I know your game! What if you guys graduate and suddenly break down? Checkmate, Yui-Nee-San!"

"Boy, you don't get it, do you, kid? Once we let you graduate, you will be reusable, at least, until we have enough to establish the _next _school to build; or, in this case, a University of our own."

"MANIAC!"

"I _will _have to apologize to Sojiro, though. Now, come with us…"

"I'm not going with you!" Konata stepped back.

Yui grinned in a cold look and refuted, "Now, now, cousin… Come on and take my hand. I can take you to your future."

"Never!"

Yutaka cried, as she stepped in front of her, "YUI-NEE-SAN! NO! TAKE ME!"

Konata whispered, "Don't help me."

Yui declared, "No, Yutaka… I've already used you… and you are simply as a lightweight model."

Konata gasped, "What? Yu-Chan isn't working for you!"

Yutaka cried, "You _don't _understand!"

She grabbed Konata by the arm and smiled, "I was gonna bring Kona-Chan to you, Yui-Nee-Chan!"

Konata gasped, "HEY! What are you-? GASP!"

She realized that her cousin is an android, too, out of betrayal. "Yu-Chan? Not you, too…"

Yutaka giggled, "I'm sorry. I guess I kinda followed Yui-Nee-San's orders."

"But why? You don't even look like an android!"

"That's because I was simply lifelike…"

Yui responded, "_She _is one of our human-based androids, in which we salvaged. She's Human Drone #28. She knew about Iwasaki, _too little_, but she agreed to help convince you to join."

Konata huffed, "When did that happen?"

Yui responded, "Around last month, before you knew."

She growled at Yutaka, "So, all that stuff with Iwasaki-San… You lied to me?"

She replied, "I'm afraid so, Kona-Chan… except the "patting chest" part, _and _the "exchange student transformation" part. But now, you must be taken to Miss Kuroi, immediately."

She broke free and shouted, "That'll be the day!"

She ran off, but…

**BZZT!**

Yui shocked her with a stun gun, into her chest. She fell down and was twitching in pain.

"Naughty Konata…" Yui smirked wickedly, "No one has escaped this school, and tell about it. And thanks to Yutaka, _no one _will."

"Nice work, Yui-Nee-Chan!" Yutaka smiled and bowed, "#29 is about to be ready…"

"Bring her to the lab, right away," Yui barked, "Nanako will do the rest, from here. I'll call Sojiro and tell him the bad news… We'll pretend that she died of a car crash."

Konata groaned, as Yutaka picked her up.

"Yu… ta… ka…"

She lost her sight, after that… Everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up, she saw a huge light shining over her. She was inside the lab, strapped down on an operating table, with her uniform on. The table she was on was grey, with blood stains and scratches on it. The room was completely black, with the light over Konata, solely.

"Where am I?" She thought, "Whatever it is… It's scary…"

She tried to break free, but couldn't.

"Hello? Yui-San? Yu-Chan? Kagami-Sama? ANYBODY?"

She tried to escape, but couldn't. The straps were attached to her wrists and ankles.

"There's no use escaping, Izumi…" Nanako spoke, as she was in a green doctor's garb and mask, with splotches of blood, "I hope you can forgive us."

Konata cringed, "Sensei… Why are you doing this? You cannot do this!"

Nanako smirked, "Are you kidding? This was an order from your principal! But since you knew too much, you know how long I have waited to get to you, for a long time… Now _you'll _study, and like it, and you have NO choice. You are such a procrastinator!"

"So are you, Ma'am!" Konata screamed, "But it doesn't mean that we're cool about turning my friends into android students!"

She pulled out a syringe and said, "Don't worry. You can still have time for anime and manga and MMORPG games… as soon as you are reborn. Once I have rebuilt you, you don't have to worry about that. You aced an exam today, stumbled onto a secret, and _almost _escaped alive. No one has ever done that. Nobody escapes this school, after learning of our secret. Nobody!"

Konata started to leak tears, as Nanako grinned, tightening the straps to her wrists. She pleaded, "But, Ma'am… If you would've told me sooner, I wouldn't tell everybody."

"You should've asked. Too bad that you knew… and _everybody _knows. Even if you did, you'd blab at it to everybody! Besides, _no one _must know about this school… even little snoopers, like you."

She held up her needle and said, "This medicine will put you to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be our small child prodigy. No more being late for class, No more forgetting your homework, No more smarmy remarks, and best of all, NO MORE wise-ass wisecracks! Though, I _will _miss you, out in the Online RPG world."

Konata trembled in fear, trying to break free. "Damn you! I won't join you! You cannot make me a Robo-Konata!"

Nanako attempted to use the needle onto her neck. She concluded, "It's only a little prick; and I'm not saying this out of bad language. It pains me to do this… but I have no choice."

She grinned evilly, "Say goodbye to your Otaku style… and hello… to your future!"

She started to sweat huge, as the needle went closer. Konata whimpered continuously, pleading to Nanako, "Don't hurt me… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

The needle stuck into her neck…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Konata woke up from her bed, as she panted in fear. She held her head and groaned, "Man. That was the worst dream that I ever had…"

A woman appeared from her room and approached Konata. It was Kanata Izumi, her mother. But how?

"Konata, dear?" She asked, "Did you have a bad dream? I heard you screaming."

Konata was confused, "Mom? Is that you?"

She hugged her and said, "Oh, there, there, Konata… I'll keep you safe. You'll be by my side, for tonight."

As her head was on Kanata's bosom, she heard a faint ticking sound. Was her mother an android, too?

"Mom? How can it be so?" She whimpered, "I thought you were dead."

Kanata giggled, "Oh, I can live. It was Sojiro's idea to bring me back."

"But… But, Mom… Something is not right… My mom is dead… How?"

She then grabbed a cord from Konata, which was attached to her. She gasped, as her mother approached the socket.

"MOM? What is THAT?"

She realized that _she _was the android, not her Mom.

"You've had enough. You must be really tense. No worries, I'll unplug you, for the night, so you can replenish your energy. Good night, my daughter…"

Konata gasped in fear, "No!", as Kanata unplugged her.

* * *

"WAH!"

She woke up, in her chair, by the computer. She looked around herself, finding her plug. It was not there. Konata was relieved.

"That did it… _Worst dream ever! _How long was I playing this game?" She snuffed, as she removed a game disc from the computer.

The game was a Science Fiction MMORPG game she got at _Gamers_, in which you play as a hero, defending the earth from an army of robots, trying to take over the world. She put the game disc away, as her father came in.

"Hey, Konata, dinner's ready," he called, "If you're done, come right down."

Konata said, as she was exhausted, "Yeah, I'm coming."

"By the way, I heard a scream. Was it another bug?"

"Sorry. I must've blacked out for about an hour. I had a terrible dream I had, while I was playing my new game. It had Yui-Nee-San as an evil person… and my friends… they…"

"You must be overworked from both school and games. Konata, you're not using your computer for the rest of the week."

"Fine, Dad. I think I _do _needed rest."

"And that game you bought, I'm returning it to the-."

"TAKE IT!" She gave the game to him, and started to cry, "TAKE IT OUT OF MY SIGHT! I'M NEVER PLAYING THIS AGAIN!"

"How come?"

She stuttered, "Uh… Bad visions?"

"Okay, okay! Calm down," he said, "Now, come down to dinner, kiddo, before Yui eats it all."

"Yeah, Dad," she smiled, as she calmed down.

She left her room, as Sojiro turned off the computer. He then thought, "I have never seen this game, before. I wonder if I can play a stage or two, before I return it…"

He left to have dinner, as Konata's nightmare ended. Of course, he didn't bother returning the game.

* * *

But the next day at school, a weary Konata explained to her friends about the dream she had, from start to finish. She also said that she borrowed the game from a friend at _Gamers_. She met with him, before school, and said she can keep it. Of course, her father has it now. But at class, when she finished talking to them about her nightmare, her friends were uncertain about her… knowing Konata.

"Wow, you must've been upset about it," Tsukasa remarked.

Kagami scolded, "That's what you get for playing a new game for too long. You go into a daydream."

Konata sobbed, "I cannot use the computer, until the end of the weekend… It was terrible. But it's for the best. It was horrible… Kagami-Sama was like a robotic assistant, Tsukasa fell apart, without being mended, Miyuki-San was a broken record, Yu-Chan, Iwasaki-San, and others were robot slaves, and Sensei and Yui-San were evil women, bent on perfection in school. _Worst dream ever! _And you guys turned on me! (Plus, there was a dream, within a dream, which was too horrible to explain)."

Kagami said, "Come on. Not _all _dreams were bad, and not _all_ people are what you think. I don't get why you'd all of a sudden lost your mind on that."

Miyuki explained, "It's possible that she was overworked and tired. She _did _buy that game she mentioned and played it for hours. When she passed out, it's like the game went inside her head, while she was sleeping. It usually occurs, when you sleep, while you have the TV on. I had that problem, too, and dreamt I was in a game show as a contestant, or possibly I was in a romance movie, as the lovelorn protagonist."

Konata sighed, "Thanks. I know this… _That _wasn't a dream. What I experienced _was_. You're very knowledgeable, as always, Miyuki-San."

Miyuki giggled, "_So desu ne_…"

Konata gasped in fear, all pale and white, as Nanako stepped in the classroom. She called, "Okay, kids, time for today's lesson!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Konata shrieked.

She got up and dashed off, screaming in horror.

"Miyuki-Bot! A Miyuki-Bot! An android with Moé points! HELP ME! Stop! NO, NO, NO! Don't make me a Kona-bot!"

Everyone was shocked, as she stormed off, running for her life.

"What's wrong with her? She seemed uneasy, today," Kuroi snuffed.

"HEELLLLLLLLP!" She cried out, from far away.

"Was it something I said?" Miyuki asked.

Kagami insisted, "Let's leave it, at that… She'll get over it."

Tsukasa asked, "Is she gonna be alright?"

Kagami huffed, as she left to her class, "As long as she doesn't make a fool of herself. I got to go."

Tsukasa asked Miyuki, "Hey, Yuki-Chan, I think it's suitable that we _don't _mention robots to Kona-Chan, for a while. Agreed?"

Miyuki agreed, "Of course. I feel bad for her."

Kagami sighed, "Who wouldn't be?"

Nanako called, "Will one of you get her back in class? I don't allow truancy, _especially _Izumi!"

Sebastian raised his hand and said, "I'll do it, Ma'am."

He left, as Nanako concluded, "Well, while we wait, we'll begin our lesson for today."

She then growled, "Izumi… You better not ditch me."

Kagami then said, as Sebastian went past her, "I wonder who gave her that game…"

**XXXXX**

Sebastian found Konata, hiding in a tall cedar tree.

He called, "Come on, Miss Izumi. You have to get to class."

She shrieked, "NO! I can't! I can't!"

She was being dragged off to class, by the ankles. She was shrieking for life, pleading that she doesn't want to be converted.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! I cannot go through with it! Don't make me go to class! They're trying to make me become one of them! I don't wanna be an android! Spare me!"

He said to her, as he kept going, "Calm down. That was all just a dream. You'll be fine."

Konata cried, as she was bawling, "No… Let me go! Miyuki-San said "_So desu ne"_, like in my dream! I don't wanna go to class! I don't wanna study."

Sebastian giggled and hummed, as he dragged Konata to class:  
_**Wa, wa, wa, wasuremono**__~…_

Konata sang along, calming down:  
_Ore no wasuremono~…_

They both sang together:  
_Ano hi ano toki~…  
Okizari ni shita~…  
Kikou no kakera~…_

Sebastian let out a wink at the fourth wall and sneered evilly. Could _he _be responsible for giving her the game?

In the end, Konata was bedridden for days. A very weird dream, involving her friends and family… and she never bothered telling about it, again.  
How could she tell it? No one else would believe her…

* * *

_**The End?**_

* * *

_**Miz-K Disclaimer:  
**__The story was written on Friday the 13th (April 13th, 2012). I was once an idea I had, but was scrapped, after a dream I had, which was later into a chapter for "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"._

_It was from Chapter 9 of the story; here's what I said:  
"See, it was a dream I had, watching an episode of Lucky Star (Which was NOT an episode from the series). As it turns out, there was a scene that showed of Tsukasa of being an android, built by the teachers, with Konata shocked in awe, when she was falling apart from her head.  
Another scene showed that there was a Kagami android there, too, helping a girl who was building another android.  
Talk about bizarre, huh? I kind of forgot how the dialogue went, but it was surprising. Then I woke up… and was shuddering in fear. I'll never watch Lucky Star, while drinking too much Pepsi again."_

_Since then, I cut down on Pepsi and starting drinking Pepsi MAX; and I have watched ALL 24 episodes of the anime, including the OVA I saw. The idea and scenario was roughly based on that Pet Shop scene from the OVA._

* * *

_**FAQs:  
So Desu Ne**__ -__Japanese phrase meaning "Yes, it is" or "That's Right"_

_**Prime Directives**__ -__Referring to the Three Laws of Robotics (Obey Orders, Protect Yourself, and Preserve Life)._

_**WaWaWa Wasuremono**__ -__A classic song sung by Minoru Shiraishi, translated as "Forgotten Thing"; originally appeared from "Haruhi Suzumiya", in "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Part 4"_


End file.
